The Sweetheart and The Rockstar
by lilbrig01
Summary: Layla Monroe is the sweetest person you will ever meet, but her life has been hard. Can Ronnie from flling in Reverse help her or an she be helped?


Hi my name is Layla Monroe I'm 16 almost 17 I just finished my junior year of high school. I have black hair with purple streaks in it it reaches to the end of my shoulders, I am slightly pale, my lips are redish naturally, I have ice blue eyes, I have a flat stomach, descent sized boobs at 36 C, I am 5'2, I have long legs, my skin is soft, and I have a pretty decent sized butt. I live on my own my parents disowned me for being different then their football player son and cheerleader daughter, they kicked me out at the middle of my junior year. I stayed with friends for a while I couldn't get a job anywhere for a while so I got a fake id and got a job as a shot girl at a club. The manger didn't check me to hard he thought I was hot so it was easy. The tips are better than you'd think and I walk away with about $300 a night in tips and I get paid $8 an hour so the money is actually really good. I have my own apartment. Some fun facts about me I am a virgin, I have never been on a date, made out with someone, kissed someone, nor had a straight guy stay the night with me.

My friend Roger got us tickets to see Falling in Reverse my favorite band ever I'm so in love with Ronnie Radke. He's gorgeous and is an amazing singer. I loved him in Escape the Fate but I love Falling in Reverse so much more. So here I am in my room getting ready I will be looking hot. Anyway Roger has been my best friend my whole life and he's had a much better family life then I have. He's gay and his parent's support him completely just like I do. I took a shower washed my hair, washed my body, shaved everywhere that needed it, and got out wrapped my hair in a towel and put on my white lacey thong and bra then brushed my teeth. I started with my makeup: base, powder, blush, black eyeshadow, black eye line, black mascara, red lip stick, and I put some red gloss over it. I put on my black Falling in Reverse tank top that had a wolf that was a light purple and said Falling in Reverse. It was tight and showed a good amount of cleavage and it showed my curves off well. I put on my leather mini skirt as well it cut off upper mid-thigh. I put on my black stilettoes that have a purple bow on them. I took my hair out of the towel and blow dried it. I curled it and my purple streaks stoop up much more this way I loved it. I painted my nails black and put purple crackle over the black. I sat there for a while letting my nails dry. I then grabbed my purple hoop earrings and put them in they were big hoops then I put on my Falling in Reverse bracelet, my Neil to Aldrin bracelet I put those on my right wrist. I put my bracelet that said too much to handle on my left wrist. I put on my necklace that had a red heart with a black 16 in it. I looked in the mirror and fixed my hair one more time put on some deodorant, sprayed my hair with hairspray, put on my perfume and then packed up my makeup and phone and my wallet in my purse. Right when I finished I heard a knock on my door. I did one more glance over then I went over and opened the door and sure enough there Roger was ready to go. I smiled at him and said," Hey." He looked me up and down and said," Damn girl if I wasn't gay…" I giggled and we walked out door. I closed it and locked and we went to the elevator and then went down. He said," I'm super excited about this concert it's going to be amazing." I smiled and said," Of course it is! It's Falling in Reverse how could it not be?" we both laughed then walked off the elevator and to his car in the parking lot next to mine. We got in his car and off we went. The concert was in Houston and that was away from where we live. I won't even bother you with the name it's a small town you've never heard of. I call it nowhere Ville. The whole drive we gushed about the concert and listened to anything but Falling in Reverse to stay excited. We started Neil to Aldrin oh how I love this band they really are amazing (Neil to Aldrin is a real band I know them they are amazing look them up on YouTube you won't be sorry)


End file.
